


Clever Composition in the Honesty

by tryslora



Series: Sing For All the Broken Things [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Implied Relationships, Journalism, M/M, Press and Tabloids, Publicity, unhappy relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in the limelight is a bit like being a fly on the wall and observing your own life through the tabloids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clever Composition in the Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for prompt #55 - Fly on the Wall at fullmoon_ficlet. The title is from the lyrics to “Black Mamba” by The Academy Is… I've created a series for this because it's a prequel to another story I wrote last summer. As always, I do not own the world or characters of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them.

# Trouble in Paradise?

_Image: Derek standing stoic while Stiles yells, arms spread wide._  
 _Image: Derek’s lip lifted in a snarl._  
 _Image: Stiles stalking through a door angrily while Derek stays behind._

A certain songwriter/drummer and guitarist may be on the outs, according to people stay in the Bel Age hotel. While the words of their argument were hushed, the tone and body language were more than self-evident and several observers thought that they might come to blows, right there in the lobby of the hotel.

The argument came after their performance, and rumor has it that Stiles refused to celebrate with the band last night, disappearing into the city without a bodyguard and only reappearing after dawn. Derek is notoriously silent, and twin Laura said there was nothing the public needs to know.

“They fight,” she told our reporters. “So do Erica and Boyd, so do Derek and I. When you’re living in close quarters for days on end, you get on each other’s nerves. Don’t worry, things are fine. See you in LA!”

After earning top honors for breakout band, breakout album, and receiving accolade for their hard-hitting, sharp lyrics, we have to wonder. This is a band built on poking at the frayed edges; if the friendships crumble, what will happen to the music?

 

# Closet? What Closet?

_Image: Stiles sitting close to an unnamed man in a cafe, heads bent close as they speak._   
_Image: Stiles looking up, hand out to block the camera._   
_Image: Stiles standing and grasping the hand of the unnamed man to pull him away._

Stiles Stilinski has claimed that not only is he out of the closet, there has never been a need for a closet.

“I’m bisexual. So what?” He turned away from our reporter as he spoke. “My relationships are none of your business.”

We kindly beg to differ, Mr. Stilinski. If your new paramour is coming between you and your music, the public deserves the details. Amidst rumors that the studio time to record their third album is off to a rocky start, Stiles has been seen more often alone or in the company of strangers than with his bandmates. Is it possible that they are planning to part ways?

“This isn’t what you think.” Stiles left us with that teaser, and we wonder what _he_ think that _we_ think. Torrid love affair? Working with another band? Our research turns up the possibility that his companion _might_ be from a small band that’s looking for a drummer.

Watch this space closely for further updates!

 

# Breaking News!

_Video:_

The microphone pushes into Derek’s face and he glowers at the camera. “What?”

“What can you tell us about the news that Stiles is leaving your band?”

Derek’s expression goes cold and quiet, and the microphone in front of him shakes slightly when Derek smiles blandly. “Stiles Stilinski has received an offer to join an up and coming small ensemble that happens to include his best friend from high school. Needless to say, their ties run deep, and we wish him well in the future. I’m sure he’s exactly what they need to help them make it in this business.”

“According to the tabloids—”

“You _are_ a tabloid,” Derek growls.

“We are a video documentary.”

“You are a leech, just like all the others.” The mask falls away from Derek’s expression, leaving something like pain behind, etched deep in the unexpected lines of his face. “Do you know what you do to people? Do you know what it’s like to sit there every day and feel like a fly on the wall, watching your own life fall apart in full view of everyone out there?”

“Derek!” Laura comes up behind him, tugs him back. “Erica’s got everything set up. We’re ready to get over to the hall for soundcheck.” She twists him out of the reporter’s grasp, pushing him away.

“Will Stiles be performing with you tonight?”

Laura smiles prettily. “There is absolutely no animosity between Stiles and the rest of the band. He’ll be with us while we finish out the tour this month, and we hope to see him play with his new group in the future. He’s a brilliant drummer and an even more brilliant lyricist. I hope you’re coming out to the show tonight. Let me get your name for tickets to the VIP area.”

In the distance, Derek can still be seen, watching silently, waiting for his twin.

“About what Derek said…”

“You are leeches.” Laura’s smile never falters. “But we know that. You create drama where there isn’t any, and you make us feel like we’re under a microscope. It’s a part of being famous, and we expected it. But don’t expect that to make it any easier when you layer falsehoods over reality, then expect us to believe them. Come to the show tonight; that’s who we really are. Not this image that you’ve created.”

She takes a step back, and in her movement Stiles can be seen in the background, his arm around Erica, talking as he gestures wildly. Derek is drawn into his circle, listening intently, and Laura stays like that, as if she knows the happy scene painted in the backdrop of her position.

“We’re fine,” she says, and the camera follows as she joins her band and together, they walk out of view.


End file.
